1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for recording and playing back musical playing data in which playing musical playing data is recorded and played back, and more particularly, to an instrument for recording and playing back musical playing data in which grouped playing data is recorded as a pattern.
2. Description of the prior art
In conventional electronic musical instruments, such as sequencers, musical playing data is recorded as a pattern, thereby the recorded data can be played back when the pattern is designated by a number or the like. The recorded playing data is generally accompaniment data, having a length of several bars and consisting of portions of chords, bases, rhythms and so on. The sequencers have sequence tracks in which melody data or the like is recorded, playing data for one tone being recorded on the sequence tracks.
Automatic musical playing performed by designation of stored patterns allows a player easy operation, but has disadvantages in that musical data stored as a pattern can only be played back as recorded, with no modification. Also, using the sequence tracks enables a player's preferable melodies and accompaniments to be freely played back, but has disadvantages in that it is very laborious to write the preferable melodies into the sequence tracks. Further, writing of playing data similar to the stored patterns needs the sequence track, because if the playing data to be written is slightly different from the stored patterns, it is impossible to use the stored patterns. That is, it is necessary to write data for each tone into the sequence tracks, resulting in laborious operation.